fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ash Tjinder
'''Ash Tjinder '''jest jedynym i pierworodnym dzieckiem Izabeli Garcia-Shapiro i Baljeet'a Tjindera, a jego rodzice ożenili się ze sobą głównie przez niego. I własnie to, że rodzice są małżeństwem i mieszkają pod jednym dachem sprawiło, że Ash stał się dość nieprzyjemną osobą. Jednak po ojcu odziedziczył miłość do książek i nauki - w bibliotekach mógłby siedzieć całymi godzinami, najlepiej sam. Jego największą rywalką, a zarazem największą przyjaciółką jest Juliet Van Stomm. Jego ulubionym kolorem jest brąz. Przez dziewczęta ze swojej szkoły uważany jest za całkiem przystojnego chłopaka, przez co ma wianuszek adoratorek, w którym znajduje się siostra jego "nemesis" - Felicia. Trenuje również boks z kilkoma kumplami ze szkoły oraz zadaje się z szemranym towarzystwem, co bardzo nie pasuje jego matce. Wygląd Ash jest uznawany za przystojnego chłopaka, w czym jest sporo prawdy: chłopak jest chudy, dobrze zbudowany i ma ładne rysy twarzy. Ma ciemną karnację, podobnie jak swój ojciec, jednak włosy ma po matce - kruczoczarne i proste, krótko ścięte. Za czarnymi oprawkami okularów kryją się jego orzechowe oczy. Chłopak nie znosi swoich okularów, jednak jeszcze bardziej przeszkadzają mu soczewki, dlatego z dwojga złego musi je nosić. Zazwyczaj ubiera się tak, by jemu było wygodnie, ale żeby wyglądał spoko. Najczęściej nosi czarny podkoszulek z szorstkiego materiału, a na nim bluzę - szary kaptur i rękawy, a reszta jest ciemniejsza i paskowana. Zawsze jednak nosi przy sobie naszyjnik z metalowym kółkiem i wygrawerowanym jego imieniem. Zakłada też granatowe jeansy i czarne adidasy. Nie dba o to, jak wyglądają - ważne, by był komfort. Osobowość i zachowanie Ash pod żadnym względem nie przypomina swoich rodziców, strachliwego i uległego Baljeet'a oraz miłej i pomocnej Izabeli. Chłopak jest bardzo opryskliwy wobec każdego, ma zero szacunku do nauczycieli i osób starszych od niego, klnie jak szewc oraz jest mistrzem krótkiej, ale ciętej riposty. Wobec swoich rówieśników jest szorstki i nieprzyjemny, nawet nie próbuje udawać, że ma jakiekolwiek cechy wspólne z rodzicami. Ash jest również o wszystko chorobliwie zazdrosny - o pozycję rodziców, o lepsze oceny kolegi z równoległej klasy, o lepsze buty jakiegoś kolesia na ulicy. Odkąd dowiedział się, że rodzice pobrali się tylko dla niego i tylko dla niego to kontynuują, poprzysiągł sobie, że musi być we wszystkim najlepszy, aby to nie poszło na marne. Patrzy na ludzi z pogardą, gdyż zawsze uważali go za marnego, a to dlatego, że jest synem Baljeet'a (ofiary losu) i Izabeli ("naiwnej barbie"). Teraz Ash próbuje udowodnić światu i wszystkim wokół, że nie da sobą pomiatać i że z nim nie ma żartów. Ash ma różnież dziwne zamiłowanie do sprawiana innym przykrości oraz cierpienia. Wiele osób uznaje go za psychopatę i sadystę, jednak on woli określenie "lubiący patrzeć na selekcję naturalną". Jego nienawiść do innych ludzi sprawiła, że teraz uwielbia ich ranić i patrzeć na ich ból. Uwielbia wplątywać się w różnego rodzaju bójki tylko po to, by móc kogoś uderzyć i obserwować rezultaty. Kocha nie tylko widok krwi, ale również jej smak. Jest w stanie ciąć się po rękach, nogach, a nawet brzuchu, tylko po to, by trochę jej spróbować. Chłopak jest również sprytny jak lis. Nie chcąc, by rodzice dowiedzieli się o jego kolegach i miejscach, do których chodzi, zawarł pakt z kilkoma osobami, które będą go kryć. Zwykle jest to wymówka, że chodzi do nich na korepetycje. Jednak Ash w swoich planach bierze pod uwagę każdą sytuację, dlatego naciągnął też kilku kujonów w klasie mających wtyki u nauczycieli, by dawali mu ściągać za różne przysługi czy słodycze, a sam często zakrada się do pokoju nauczycielskiego, by wykraść testy i dowiedzieć się, jakie pytanie będą na teście. A to tylko jeden z przykładów. Ash jednak nie wykorzystuje tego tylko i wyłącznie w swoich własnych celach - za "odpowiednią zapłatą" może też "pomagać" innym. Ciekawostką jest to, że większość patentów, które wykorzystuje w tych celach zaczerpnął z książek, które czyta wręcz nałogowo. Jego charakter jednak potrafi zmienić się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, jeśli w grę wchodzi, o jakże, miłość. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że wtedy Ashowi kompletnie odwala. Jest dla tej osoby miły, koleżeński i wręcz ocieka cukrem. Jest w stanie chodzić do niej nawet po nocach, kupować kwiaty i śpiewać (a raczej drzeć ryja na pół miasta) serenady. Mimo tego, że dąży do bycia ideałem dla rodziców, jego miłość ideałem być nie musi - jest to jeden z niewielu aspekt jego życia, na którym zdanie jego rodziców zupełnie się nie liczy. Biografia Ash nie cierpi mówić o historii swoich narodzin oraz tego, co do nich doprowadziło. Wstydzi się jej, nienawidzi jej i zrobi wszystko, by ukryć ją, albo najlepiej wymazać ze swojej pamięci i życia. Gdy ktoś się o nią pyta, zazwyczaj rzuca tym samym kłamstwem; że jego rodzice byli razem, a on był tylko nieplanowanym dzieckiem, który przyśpieszył ślub. Niestety dla niego, prawda jest zupełnie inna. Jedynymi osobami (poza nim i jego rodzicami), które znają prawdziwą historię są Juliet i Lacey. W rzeczywistości Izabela i Baljeet nie byli wówczas razem (chodzili ze sobą w gimnazjum przez kilka dni), a ich relacje ograniczały się jedynie do "przyjaciele". Jednak w czasie, gdy ówczesny partner Izabeli okazał się ją zdradzać, ich relacje zmieniły się w "przyjaciele z korzyściami" Osoby będące w stosunkach przyjacielskich, jednocześnie uprawiających ze sobą seks dla zaspokojenia siebie nawzajem.. Podczas jednego z ich wspólnych "spotkań" zapomnieli o zabezpieczeniu, a czarnowłosa zaszła w ciążę. Ponieważ oboje uważali, że nie mogą tego tak zostawić oraz, że dziecko potrzebuje dwojga rodziców, wzięli ze sobą ślub. Jako małżeństwo, a później rodzice Izabela i Baljeet sprawowali się dobrze - zawsze byli przyjaciółmi, więc potrafili się dogadać co do obowiązków, oboje opiekowali się nad Ashem czule. Jednak traktowali siebie nawzajem nie jak małżeństwo, a bardziej jak współlokatorów. Nigdy się nie pocałowali, a tulili się tylko, gdy stało się coś bardzo szczęśliwego lub złego. Bardzo często zmieniali również swoich partnerów, czasem przyprowadzając ich do domu. Nie przeszkadzało to "drugiej połówce", jednak przeszkadzało to Ashowi. Uważał to za normalne, w końcu nie widział żadnego innego modelu rodziny, ale wciąż nie było to dla niego do zaakceptowania. Dopiero koleżanki w podstawówce (zadawał się głównie z dziewczynami) uświadomiły mu, że nie jest to normalne. W szkole wyśmiewali go z tego powodu, nazywali go bękartem i niechcianym dzieckiem, wyklinali matkę od kurtyzan, a ojca od kłamców i naiwniaków. Trafił w gimnazjum na bardzo szemrane towarzystwo, od którego błyskawicznie nauczył się nowych umiejętności i zyskał nowe cechy. Jedną z nich jest odporność na ataki psychiczne, czyli w skrócie wyśmiewanie. Jego nowi "koledzy" często nabijali się z niego, bo jest molem książkowym i zawsze ma średnią 6.0. Dzięki temu Ash wyrobił sobie na to taką obronę, że "koledzy" szybko przestali go tym dręczyć, bo widzieli, że jego to nie rusza. Jak zostało wspomniane wyżej, chłopak klnie jak szewc i jest mistrzem ciętej riposty. Zgadnijcie, gdzie te umiejętności nabył. Tak jest - właśnie u swojego towarzystwa. Dzięki nim ma też dużą tolerancję na alkohol i zdecydowanie trudniej go upić, co wcześniej (kiedy tak nie było) jego "koledzy" chętnie wykorzystywali. Relacje Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Mimo, że Izabela kocha swojego syna i chce dla niego jak najlepiej, nie potrafi się z nim dogadać i często jest wobec niego przewrażliwiona. Zabrania mu wielu rzeczy, których chłopak trzyma się tylko z pozoru, gdyż uważa większość tych zakazów za kompletnie abstrakcyjne. Żydówka uważa swojego syna za dziecko, które sprawia zbyt wiele problemów, niż powinno, w czym w sumie ma rację. Często go zamyka na klucz w pokoju i daje szlabany na wychodzenie z domu, często nawet na jedzenie czy sen. Ash i tak znajduje sposób, by ten szlaban ominąć, ale o to chodzi - chodzi o sam fakt tego, co matka mu robi. Nie ufa jej, podobnie jak ona nie ufa jemu. Ma do niej pretensje, że ciągle ma go pod kluczem i traktuje jak ośmiolatka. Czuje się osaczony przez matkę, jednak mimo wszystko stara się zdobyć jej szacunek i dumę. Baljeet Tjinder Jak na ironię, Ash świetnie dogaduje się z ojcem. Baljeet jest dumny z tego, że jego syn potrafi sam sobie radzić oraz ma zdolność samoobrony, czego on niestety nie miał. Przymyka oko na wybryki syna, uważając je za całkiem pomysłowe i, co najważniejsze, skuteczne. Sam Ash również uwielbia swojego ojca, stara się być dla niego jak najlepszy we wszystkim. Jednakże Tjinder nie uważa tego za specjalnie potrzebne, w końcu jego syn zawsze będzie dla niego najlepszy. Mimo iż Baljeet miał nadzieję na to, że jego syn nie będzie miał kontaktu z dziećmi swojego byłego rywala, to Ash okazał się zaprzyjaźnić z całą trójką, czym mocno zaniepokoił ojca. Baljeet zawsze znajdzie czas dla jedynego dziecka, a owe dziecko zawsze znajdzie powód, by spędzić go z ojcem. Juliet Van Stomm Przy pierwszym spotkaniu, gdy tylko Juliet dowiedziała się o tym, że ma do czynienia z synem przeszłego rywala swojego ojca, była bardziej niż pewna tego, że historia się powtórzy. I jakże była zdziwiona, gdy po próbach zagadania do chłopaka w nie do końca miły sposób, on wyciągnął z kieszeni składany nóż i przystawił do policzka, mówiąc, że ma go nie lekceważyć. Juliet była bardziej niż zaskoczona, jednak w głębi duszy poczuła do Asha natychmiastową sympatię. Oczywiście, próbowała wszystkiego, by chłopaka sobie podporządkować, jednak zazwyczaj kończyło się to dodatkową blizną - wszystkie, które ma na ciele zrobił jej Ash. Z czasem jednak młody Tjinder zaczął widzieć, że on i najstarsza latorośl Van Stomm mają wiele wspólnego. Zaczął patrzeć na nią w zupełnie inny sposób. Przedtem uznawał ją tylko i wyłącznie za rywalkę, kogoś, kto tylko próbuje grać twardego, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości jest w stanie łatwo sie ugiąć. Tjinder złapał ją podczas wyjście ze szkoły i zaciągnął w jakiś ślepy zaułek. Zaproponował "zawieszenie broni i stworzenie sojuszu", oczywiście na swój sposób. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Juliet uległa niemal od razu. W czasie pokoju odnaleźli wiele wspólnych tematów i zainteresowań. Zaprzyjaźnili się tak szybko, jak się znienawidzili. Felicia Van Stomm Ash poznał Felicię krótko po "sojuszu" z Juliet. Młodsza Van Stommówna zakochała się w chłopaku od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wiedziała o tym, że ma predyspozycje na bycie psychopatą i ma naprawdę nieprzyjemnych znajomych, jednak to jej nie zniechęcało - przeciwnie, nakręcało bardziej. Dziewczyna zakochała się w nim miłością wręcz obsesyjną - potrafiła godzinami wpatrywać się w jego zdjęcie, zbierała rzeczy należące do niego i często włamywała się do jego szafki, wkładając do środka listy miłosne i czekoladki. Jednakże Ash nie odwzajemnia uczuć dziewczyny i zachowywał się wobec niej oschle, mając nadzieję, że to ją "odpędzi". Widząc jednak, ze nie dało to rezultatów, postanowił być dla niej "milszy". Szybko złapali kontakt (Felicia dokładnie wiedziała, o co pytać chłopaka i co on lubi) i obecnie są przyjaciółmi. Felicia jednak ciągle ma nadzieję na późniejsze zdobycie serca młodego Tjindera. Lacey Van Stomm Już od pierwszego spotkania Lacey nie ufał chłopakowi - nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki traktował jego starsze siostry ani jego wygląd i charakterek. Młody Van Stomm miał już tę wątpliwą przyjemność poznać "kolegów" Ash'a, przez co wyrobił sobie o nim jeszcze bardziej negatywne zdanie. Nawet, gdy hindus pokazywał swoją "łagodniejszą stronę" i okazywał miłość do książek, Lacey nie chciał wierzyć, że nie robi tego dla "poprawienia swojego wizerunku w jego oczach". Był wobec niego podejrzliwy i każdy negatywny aspekt jego dnia i życia opisywał potem wylewnie siostrom, nie szczędząc sobie negatywnych komentarzy. Okazało się jednak, że Felicia jest w niego zbyt zapatrzona, a Juliet zbyt zaimponował, by mogły one słuchać swojego braciszka. Mimo wszystko, Ash traktuje trzynastolatka względnie normalnie, zwraca się do niego po imieniu (do większości ludzi mówi po nazwisku), jednocześnie nie zwracając na niego zbytniej uwagi. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak świat widzi Ash, można powiedzieć, że traktuje Lacey'a jak kolegę. Zainteresowania oraz fobie Zainteresowania Nauka Jest to pierwsza, a zarazem największa jego pasja, którą odziedziczył po ojcu. Chłopak potrafi siedzieć godzinami w bibliotece, czytając książki i chłonąc z nich wiedzę jak gąbka. Zdarzało mu się nawet zarywać nocki lub celowo omijać spotkania tylko po to, by "dokończyć czytać", dając wymówki typu "jeszcze jeden rozdział" lub "muszę dowiedzieć się, jaka jest różnica między olbrzymieniem, a obrzmieniem". Nie ma w szkole przedmiotu, którego Ash by nie uwielbiał i który mógłby sobie olać. Nauczyciele często zapisują go na różne konkursy, w których bez problemu zdobywa wysokie miejsca. Jego miłość do książek to generalnie ciekawa sprawa. Chłopak ma ich w domu całe półki, na ich czytanie poświęca większość swojego wolnego czasu, a jeśli wyczyta coś ciekawszego lub wartego jego uwagi, zapisuje to w specjalnych zeszytach, których na obecną chwilę na cztery. Chowa je pod swoim łóżkiem, gdzie zamontował schowek. Tak, poradnik do zamontowania jej również wyczytał w książce. Większość jego kolekcji stanową książki naukowe, ponieważ Ash uwielbia się uczyć. W szkole zbiera same szóstki, jest najlepszy absolutnie we wszystkim. Jego ojciec jest z niego okropnie dumny, co wprawia młodego Tjindera w jeszcze większą chęć do nauki. Osoby w jego otoczeniu są zszokowane, jak taki chuligan jak on potrafi być tak inteligentny i pełen chęci do nauki. Chłopak ma też jeszcze jedną motywację - rywalizację z Juliet, która również jest całkiem mądra. Chce być od niej lepszy we wszystkim, by pokazać jej, że nie może sobie nim pomiatać. Boks i sztuki walki Również jedna z jego wielkich pasji. Asha od najmłodszych lat ciągnęło do bójek i walk, oglądał dużo filmów i kreskówek, gdzie bohaterowie honorowo stawali do walki, spektakularnie walczyli, po czym cali ranni dokonywali "bitwy ostatecznej" - chłopakowi zawsze to imponowało. Dlatego też dwoił się i troił w prośbach, by rodzice zapisali go na jakąś ze sztuk walki. W końcu jego ojciec uległ i zapisał syna na karate. Ash okazał się radzić sobie dobrze, wbrew oczekiwaniom Baljeet'a. Doszedł jednak tylko do brązowego pasa I, gdyż Izabela uznała, że jego zainteresowanie za zbyt niebezpieczne i natychmiast go wypisała. Jego nauki nie poszły jednak na marne; wciąż stosuje niektóre techniki na ludziach, którzy mu podpadli. W gimnazjum okrył swoją nową miłość - boks. Tym razem zapisał się na niego sam i w żaden sposób nie idzie do niego trafić, że ma się wypisać. Ash chce robić to, co lubi. Właśnie boks poszerzył jego umiejętności waleczne i doprowadził do tego, że obecnie duża część jego "znajomych" drży na myśl o solówce z nim. Fobie Pszczoły Chłopak od najmłodszych lat boi się pszczół. Wszystko wzięło się z jednego wypadku, kiedy w wieku pięciu lat ugryzła go pszczoła, a on trafił do szpitala z silną reakcją alergiczną i trzymiesięczną śpiączką. Od tego czasu panikuje na widok każdego owada podobnego do pszczoły, gdy tylko go zobaczy. Nauczył się co prawda kontrolować nieco te "wybuchy", jednak w swojej głowie wciąż przeżywa prawdziwy terror. Juliet, która doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego lęku, często go wykorzystuje przeciwko niemu. Przestała jednak, gdy okazało się, że dziewczyna posunęła się za daleko i raz doprowadziła "przyjaciela" do płaczu. Związki Mimo posiadania statusu "przystojniaczka", Ash boi się związków. Niektórzy myślą, że boi się odpowiedzialności związanej z byciem w romantycznej relacji, jednak prawda jest taka, że chłopaka przeraża sam fakt bycia ze sobą, romantyczności i przywiązania. Nie może pojąć swoim umysłem tego, że dwójka ludzi może wytrzymać razem do końca życia, nie mając "kogoś na boku". Związki potrafią go przerazić i to nie na żarty. Co nie znaczy, że nie może się zakochać. Chłopaka po prostu przeraża to przywiązanie, szmat czasu razem, nie sam fakt bycia zakochanym. Ciekawostki *Ma uczulenie na karmel oraz ukąszenia pszczół. *Jego największym idolem jest Bruce Lee. *Pewnego razu został na tydzień wegetarianom, by zrobić na złość Juliet. *Gdyby miał pozbawić kogoś życia, nie zawahałby się ani trochę. *Stworzył kilka dronów szpiegowskich, za pomocą których jego "koledzy" ze szkoły podglądają koleżanki w szatni. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni